Franz Rayner
Former President Franz Rayner was an eighties movie star, health guru, expert ninja killer, and sworn enemy to the McNinja clan. The former Vice President under King Radical, he was the current acting President due to Radical's death at the hands of Dr. McNinja up until Maria Funkhouser's rescue from the Negazone. Biography Franz Rayner immigrated to America some time before the events of The Adventures of Dr. McNinja (barring flashbacks). Ambitious, he sought to attain the position of President of the United States, and once fought Dan McNinja for control of their local ninja clan that he wished to use to reach his coal; he was winning until Dan's oldest son revealed to his dad Franz's weakness, which was in his left butt cheek, which with some reluctance he did which allowed him to win. Franz, in his anger, tried to rip of Dan's mask to shame him and make him force him to leave the clan, but managed to rip off only the part that covered Dan's amazing moustache—which bolstered the ninjas' respect for him. Angered further at the reaction to a little lip fuzz, Franz tried to impress them even more with his own facial hair... a stupid looking neck beard. He was laughed at and shamed out of the ninja life. Franz would spend the rest of the eighties plotting his revenge, making many movies featuring him as an action star killing ninjas, all the while doing the same thing in real life. Ultimately, he had one of his underlings, Dr. Knickerbockers create a drug that took away all ninja skills that he sought to use on the McNinja clan and eventually, the President, in an attempt to take his position. However, this was ultimately foiled by Dan McNinja and his eldest son, who joined in after Rayner murdered the doctor's mentor, Benjamin Franklin. Nearly killed after the doctor tossed him off a cliff, he survived by moving his organs in a way that kept them intact, though he was forced to sacrifice an eye and a leg. He continued plotting his revenge against the McNinjas. To this end, he later captured the reclusive and unknown Old McNinja, a clone of Dr. McNinja who, for nearly his entire existence after fleeing from the destroyed cloning facility where he was supposed to reform with his original, spent his time on a farm where he used the agricultural skills he developed in college. With Knickerbockers' help, he cloned Old several times to create an army of McNinja clones that would put in place the reverse ninja laws on the doctor. However, McNinja realized this and turned the tables on him by switching sides, the power of two against an army overcoming the reverse ninja law. Though Rayner did not wish to team up with him, he was soon overwhelmed by McNinja clones due to the "lone wolf" factor. With all the clones except Old dead, Rayner fought the doctor until he had him pinned him down and planned to kill him with his eyebeam. Suddenly, Old lifted Rayner's head, leaving him exhausted after the beam used a lot of his calories. Mongo leaped out and grabbed him, fleeing the scene. Some time later, Rayner became an actor in McBonald's Space-themed advertisements created not to get on the bad side of the new President of the United States, King Radical. However, Sparklelord destroyed Radical's space portal, resulting in his assumed demise when his rocket crashes. With the citizens enraged at everything involving space, McBonald's was doomed, and Rayner and McBonald were forced onto the streets. The two of them eventually joined forced with King Radical, teaming up to destroy Dr. McNinja, and Radical made Rayner his Vice President. Following Radical's death, Rayner became the acting President of the United States, though his term lasted less than a day as the actual president was recovered from the Negazone. After attempting to kill Patrick McNinja by threatening him with bomber planes, with the purpose of making his own mother kill him, McNinja escaped death by stealing a guard uniform and rescued Maria Funkhouser from the White House Negazone. With most of King Radical's former forces turning to her for orders, Rayner attempted to rally them to his side only to have his neck snapped by Dan McNinja, unable to move his spinal cord out of the way in time due to being distracted by Funkhouser's return. Powers and Abilities Franz has the ability to rearrange his innards in almost any way he desires. While having no outward effect this means he can move around his vitals to avoid severe damage, and could move around his weak point his body so he could never be beaten the same way twice. After surviving a fatal fall, Franz had a leg and an eye replaced. The leg that was replaced was where he moved his weak point to before he lost it so now he has no weak point, but he likes to fool people into thinking its a rocket leg to psych them out. His eye has a working laser in it, however it can be fired only once since without any form of power source it takes calories from Franz's body and converts it to energy, leaving him exhausted and hungry after firing. He has an uber ninja named Mongo working for him. Category:Antagonist Category:Characters